Havaak 'Wolfé' Mahova
= Biography = Part of the Pack Havaak was born within his Shistavanen tribe and raised within their customs. The tribes 'sorcerers' confirmed his force sensitivity days after he was born, and told once he had reached the age of ten. At a young age, he was taught to hunt as soon as he had learned to walk. Havaak was usually sent out with the other Shivistavanens, as they usually hunted in packs, to ensure their food. They hunted for food, and not for the hunger of killing. It was at the beginning of his teenage years, around the age of fifteen, that he was sent out into the wild alone to bring back a prey. Once he had completed this, it was tribe custom that he was finally a Shivistavanen. So he ventured out alone in the wild jungles to find a prey. Havaak gained the trail of a herd of creatures, he followed the trail using his enhanced smell and soon found the herd. He hid himself in the bushes, prowling around slowly. As he sprung out of the bush to attack, a roar of bolts was heard. The bolts rained down on him and the herd, taking out them all. When he awoke, he was inside a medical bay on a ship. Havaak had been drugged and was inside a small vertical container. Words could be heard outside of the container, and he could only hear them talking as if he was dead. They were planning to disect the 'dead' body and use him for scientific research. He broke from the chains and smashed from the container. Their faces glew with fear as he stood strong. However, as he began to breath heavily, watching them with dark eyes of hate, he began to lighten his face and calm down. Havaak told them he would not harm them, but if they could drop him off at the nearest planet. He was dropped off on Tatooine. Darker coat On Tatooine, Havaak met a smuggler working for some rich Crime Family that operated in the galaxy. The man introduced him into the galaxy, teaching him some simple street logic. He was taught how to use a gun and the man invited him to come with him to Alderaan. Havaak agreed and left with him there. He was asked there by a Jedi Master whether or not he was force sensitive, although the Jedi already knew the answer, Havaak answered correctly and was taught briefly of some knowledge of the force and basic lightsaber knowledge. Before he could stay and learn more, he left with the man to Corellia. There he performed a small smuggling job with help of the man, using a training hilt he aquired from the Jedi. He, however, lost it in the fight. Havaak left for Coruscant with the man. There he stayed in his friend's apartment, agreeing to work for him when he returned from a job elsewhere. Havaak waited in the apartment, working in a small bar and as an entertainer to get a few credits. After it seemed like weeks had passed, he heard a rumor that a member of the Nurrik Family was killed by an enemy crime family. A rumor arose that the man killed was a heir to one of the branch families, and had just left Coruscant before the murder. Ignoring this at first, over time, he finally made the assumption that this man that had died, was indeed Havaak's friend. And so, he decided to stay in the apartment working for the credits, for as long as he could. The True Light After a while, Havaak met a Jedi Knight, Lucious Gardo. Lucious told him of the force and his view on the force. At the time, Lucious's view was light, however he had a different more twisted view of it. He followed and trained under Master Gardo, learning differently to the other Padawans. In his time as a Jedi, he was very obediant to his Master. He followed and protected his Master throughout his Master's quest. The secrets that his master found were brought unto him. He was learning the way of the True light, the true secrets of the force. Apprentice Whilst on a mission, his last act as a Jedi, he encountered a small Kushiban defensless against a Xinkra. He used his knowledge to cast the illousion of fire, thus scaring the Xinkra and sending it away. Beckoning the Kushiban, he travelled to his destination with the creature. Whilst on the mission, he was assaulted by hunters. He defended well but they managed to make off with the sleeping Kushiban. After completing his mission, he tracked the Hunters to a cove. In which they were holding animal fights with various creatures they had stolen. He felt the Kushiban's pressence and witnessed her fighting. Then, he infiltrated the cave by using mind trick on their weak minds. He allowed the Kushiban to escape whilst he defended her against the hunters with his Lightsaber he had constructed previously with his master. They escaped and he told her his name, she returned the favour by telling him her name was Kushi. Havaak sensed he pressence of force in her, and backed up his assumption with a Mid chlorian count. The secret was revealed that she was in fact a force sensitive. He taught her some of the knowledge he knew whilst keeping her as a simple 'pet'. Following a new coat When it came for his Masters quest with the jedi to end, Havaak followed him to leave. On their way out, they encountered many a Jedi, stopping them from exiting. Havaak was put in a desperate situation. One where a saber was at Havaak's neck. Havaak though, did not ignite and simply kept his mind focused and taunted the Jedi. Using reverse psycology, he made the Jedi fall back on his teachings and stop from attacking Havaak. The Jedi backed off and instead placed his saber to his Master, whom had his saber at another master. Havaak ignited and placed his saber next to the Jedi, leaving them in a great trap. One in which Havaak and his Master were winning. His master disignited and Havaak followed him out before disigniting once out of their reach. They left to seek the real truth. The real light. Thus began the Jensaarai. Reffugees of the True Way Havaak spent many years learning from his master. He was taught many techniques that the Jedi did not learn. Such as Qey'tek, alter image and mind trick. Being the apprentice of the Saarai-Kaar, Havaak was given the rank of Jensaarai Defender. His first work was to gain the trust of many and seemingly 'infiltrate their friendship'. Havaak soon gained the trust of many Jedi by defending them when neccessary, and sharing information on the Jedi's enemies to them. Such cunning planning brought the attention of the Saarai-Kaar, whom believed that Havaak was being a traitor. They talked quietly and surely, and Havaak revealed his plan to the Saarai-Kaar. This was shared with the other Jensaarai, and they too adopted to his planning. TBC. = Appearance = Clothing Generally wears a tattered robe of sorts, one which he aquired when he was Jedi, and one that he has worn ever since. His fur provides warmth, and his clothes provide the nobility to not enter Public nude. He also has Jensaarai Armour, which he crafted with his Master, Lucious. Wolfé only wears this during Jensaarai meetings, or in times of honour. He generally thinks nothing of his appearance, as he stands by his illousions to mask his original form to that of another. When seen in his real form, a being can see a lupine creature, eyes full of twisted insanity so much that it causes a cunning and devious gaze. = Personality and traits = TBC. = Powers and abilities = TBC. = Posessions = TBC. Category:Characters